Leaving or staying
by judjolie
Summary: Is Bosco really leaving the precinct and New York or can someone presuade him to stay... rn(boscofaith)
1. Default Chapter

_**Leaving or staying**_

Bosco was trying to come at ease. He didn't know why, but he could always think better when he was in the shower. The water made him more calm and relaxed and that was something he really needed right now. He was trying to figure out a way to tell his long- time partner he was leaving the precinct, New York and her…

His thinking was disturbed by 4 knocks on the door. That could only be Faith but she was early or wasn't she. He was so lost in thoughts he totally forgot the time and that she was coming to pick him up and not the other way round.

He quickly putted his boxers on and ran towards the door but not before slipping out on his wet floor and going down. "Auw" Faith could hear him cursing through the wall. A smile appeared on her face.

"Hey" he said while he opened the door and looked at his leg that was bleeding a little.

"Are you okay? Cuz I heard this loud bang" She said half laughing, bending her head at the same height as Bosco..

"I'm fine I just slipped over this…" he was holding his leg with his one hand and with the other he tried to keep him self in balance by supporting on Faith's arm. He looked at Faith. She noticed his eyebrows widened and he stopped talking.

She wore her black cocktail dress, her hair was straight and rested on her shoulders. He was speechless, no that was an understatement he was stunned by her beauty. Faith was surprised with his reaction and couldn't help but to laugh when she noticed he was still in his boxers.

"So are you gonna let me in or do I have to wait outside till you get some pants on or is that just the way you're welcoming me from now on?"

He looked down at his bowers and said "Shit, stupid" he stepped aside to let her in. He kept babbling to himself as he left for a pants.

"Oh come on Boz, it's not like I haven't seen you like that before. " She kept pestering him. "Hey, let me take a look at your leg because we don't want bloodstains all over your pants. Believe me it's a bitch to clean that."

Embarrassed he came back with a pants in his one hand and in the other his tie. He was already wearing his shirt.

Carefully she lifted his leg up and laid it on her lap. He shivered with every touch. How could he possibly ever leave her but then he remembers his neurologists words and it all comes back to him.

While Faith was taking care of his leg, he was struggling with his tie.

"We're gonna need to get going or we're gonna be late and that on your own party." She said putting his leg back on the ground

"hmm" he said with red cheeks "I'm gonna need help with my tie ." Faith shook her head and said "men." to herself.

Finally Faith got Bosco ready and they left for the elevator. Faith did notice he was a bit tensed but she didn't want to bother him right now with her 'are you okay' questions but it was stronger than herself. "Boz , you okay?" He nodded he was fine. "Well actually there is something I would like to talk to you about but euhm it can wait till after the party."

"Okay". She smiled at him. She looked so happy, he thought. He could only give her a faint smile back because he knows he's going to hurt her at the end of the evening.


	2. chapter two

**_CHAPTER_** **_TWO_**

The party, at Rose's new bar, had already begun when Bosco and Faith finally arrived. He was surprised to see so many people there, apparently he had more friends than he thought or they could have just been there for the free booze, anyway the bar was filled.

Bosco was in the spotlights the entire evening which didn't make him feel quite at home but after some drinks he started to enjoy it, especially the attention of his fellow female officers.

Faith noticed it too. Although she wanted badly that everything would go back to normal, she didn't want Bosco in his normal behaviour concerning the lady's. They had never been this close like in the last few months and she liked it. He had only eyes for her which made her feel loved again. She kept him in her eyesight every time a girl would come up to talk, flirt or for whatever other reason. Whenever he saw she was looking, he would wave at her or smile. Sometimes he actually came over to ask if she's having a good time, leaving his future prey in the cold.

"Hey Maurice. How are you baby? Not too tired?" His mother asked concerned. When she looked in the same direction he was looking, she knew why he was distracted and didn't repeat instantly to her question. "Have you told her yet?"

He took a sip from his beer, sighted and said: "No, I haven't"

"Maurice, waiting isn't going to solve anything. The longer you wait, the more it will hurt for the both of you. You need to tell her now. For Gods sake, you're leaving in the morning."

"Don't you think I know that Mom. But look at her. She's been smiling the entire evening. I haven't seen her like this in a long, long time. I'll tell her after the party."

"Fine, it's your decision to make, just make sure she hears it from you. In the meanwhile, why don't you ask her to dance."

"Ma, you know I don't dance."

"Mrs Boscorelli, may I have this dance.". Rose smiled, got from behind her counter, walking towards the 'dance floor' with Swersky on her arm.

"Thank God for that" Bosco said to himself.

"Hey stranger." He turned around to see his favourite girl smiling at him. "Where's the girlfriend?" She asked playfully.

"What the blonde? Oh not my type." She sat down next to him, sipping from his beer.

"Faith," he took her hand. " I need to talk to you. Let's go outside."

"Oo it's freezing out here. Can't we talk inside." He takes off his jacket and helps Faith put it on, after that he keeps rubbing her arms hoping she would get warm.

"Thank you, so what is so important that we have to leave the party where it is actually warm" She was curious but that quickly changed when she saw he preferred to look at the ground instead of her. A sad expression appeared on his face "Boz, what's wrong." His eyes met hers.

"I'm leaving."

"What, like on holiday?" She smiled

"No, for good."

That was exactly the kind of thing she didn't want to hear. She was confused by what he just told her. She didn't know what to do: should she slap him, cry, wish him the best. So many emotions went through her head. She couldn't think straight. The only thing she could do was shaking her head in disbelieve "You're kidding right."

"I'm not and I'm sorry. I understand if you're angry but I.."

"Angry?? How about pissed- off and you're sorry. I guess that makes everything alright. Bosco I just got you back and now you're leaving me again."

"I have to Faith. I'm just sick and tired that people either feel sorry or find me a freak."

"Bosco, nobody thinks you're a freak."

"Look at me Faith, I'm a monster." He ripped of the bandages and revealed his scar. "This scar will never go away." He pointed at it with his finger while his eyes filled with tears. So did Faith's.

"Remember when you didn't want anyone to know about your cancer? You didn't want to be treaded differently well neither do I. When I see the guys all I see in their eyes is compassion, they feel sorry for me. I don't because you're standing here in front of me. I just want a fresh start. And I have nothing that keeps me here. Do I?"

"What about your mom or your job? We worked so hard on getting you better again so you could go back to work."

"I didn't pass Faith. I failed at the range. All I'm aloud to do is administration and I'm not planning on doing that."

"We can work on it Bosco. We'll practise at the range every day for an hour or two. Just give it some time. And give your scars time to heal as well. Your doctor said it would take a while for it to get better. I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"No. You've been through enough because of me. I always got you in trouble. I.."

Davis poked his head out the door and said Bosco was needed inside. Bosco looked at her and said he wasn't finished talking yet. She nodded and said she would be there in a few minutes. Rose, who had witnessed the last part, came outside to try to cheer her up.

"Hey honey. How are you doing?" Rose asked concerned, letting her hand rest on Faith's back. "I… I just can't believe he's leaving.' She started to snob.

"I know, I know." "How can you let him go? I mean can't you forbid him."

"Oh Faith, believe me I tried, oh I tried. But you know him, when his mind is made up. Anyway you're talking to the wrong person. I'm not the one who can make him stay."

Faith wiped her tears away and looked at Rose. Rose gave her a yes nod but before Faith could respond, Davis appeared again saying Swersky was going to speech. Rose walked towards the door, turned around and said: "You can give him a reason to stay."


	3. authors note

There are a few things I would like to make clearer.

First of all, I didn't know there was a story similar to this one, so that person I would like to apologize. I don't read all the stories before I write my own.

Second the only word I know for broek is pants. I'm not from England nor America or any other country or whatever where they speak English. I speak DUTCH, so there are of course words that I don't know the proper translation for but I thought this was for fun and not some exam. With all due respect!!!

A speech is what you give like on a opening ceremony. In my country we've always translated that as speech!! blame my teachers!!!

And hell if you don't like the story then don't read it. Nobody forces you to read the story.

Then I would like to say thank you to all those that liked my story and reviewed it.

I'm going to keep on writing and I'll finish this story. If there are problems you can always email me: .

I don't mean to be rude and disrespectful but I just had to make those things clear.


	4. Final chapter

**_Chapter_** **_three_**

A special thanks to al those who supported me. That meant a lot to me! I did my best to make it more clear, to write it better and with as less faults as possible.

Kim, bedankt. Je hebt mijn twijfels weggenomen omrent die woorden J.

THANK YOU ALL !

give him a reason to say Faith kept thinking about Rose her words. The only thing she could offer him was her eternal love. That's ridiculous, she thought…

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was him but she didn't want to face him because if she did, he would say goodbye and she would never see him again.

He took a chair and sat down next to her, letting his one hand rest on her hip while the other was searching for her hand. She still didn't want to face him.

_(The song from Chicago: if you leave me now was playing)_

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me  
No baby please don't go  
If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me  
No baby please don't go._

"an appropriate song… for me then." Faith said in a sad, quiet voice. Both listened to the words

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find  
How could we let it slip away  
We've come too far to leave it all behind  
How could we end it all this way  
When tomorrow comes we'll both regret  
Things we said today_

"Yeah." He tried to make and maintain eye contact but Faith wouldn't let him.

"Faith, come on, look at me. We haven't finished talking yet." She turned to him and said with an angry look "It's doesn't matter, does it? I mean why talk? I can't make you stay, can I?" She stood up and left the room crying. She headed for the ladies room, that was the only place Bosco couldn't follow her but he did.

"Look at me. Hey hey." She wanted to hit him but he was stronger and she had to give in. She couldn't help but to cry. "Shh it's okay, don't cry." This was the first time he had seen her so vulnerable. "How ..can I …not cry…. You're leaving… me."

Bosco moved his hand on her cheek, stroke her hair back behind her ear and rubbed her lips with his thumb. "Give me a reason to stay."

She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to interrupted, but don't mind me, I just really need to go.

Faith was the only one who was embarrassed, Bosco on the other hand, didn't care that much. "No, problem Sasha, we… we're done, weren't we."

"What? No we weren't." Faith gave him the look she always gave him when he wouldn't listen to her. "I mean, we were."

Once they were back at the party Bosco led her to the dance floor. Faith was surprised, no shocked by his action. She used to go crazy from all his arguments why he didn't dance and why he hated it, but now it seemed he couldn't care less.

While they were dancing, he grabbed her closer and Faith responded by saying "another appropriate song" to Olivia Newton Johns: I honestly love you

_Maybe I hang around here a little more than I should_

_We both know I got somewhere else to go_

_But I got something to tell you that I never thought I would_

_But I believe you really ought to know_

_I love you,I honestly love you_

_You don't have to answer, I see it in your eyes_

_Maybe it was better left unsaid_

_But this is pure and simple, and you must realise_

_That it's comin' from my heart and not my head_

_I love you,I honestly love you_

_I'm not tryin' to make you feel uncomfortable_

_I'm not tryin' to make you anything at all_

_But this feeling doesn't come along every day_

_And you shouldn't blow the chance when you've got the chance to_

_Say:I love you_

"Are you're still leaving?"

" leaving? Knowing that you love me. Never."

"Who says I love you?" Faith said playfully. "Did the song give it away?"

He smiled and nodded. "Just so you know. I love you two and as long as you love me I'll never leave." This time it was his time to kiss her passionately. He didn't care that everyone was staring at them because he had the woman and that was all that mattered. And Faith well she shared his thoughts…


End file.
